


Coffee and Graphite

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: The turning point for the friendship between Alec and Clary. Written for Alec Lightwood Appreciation 2017.





	Coffee and Graphite

It was no good, the further into reading he got the more the itch grew. Before he knew it he was getting his pencils and a sketch pad. He turns to a new page and when pencil met paper he was lost into his own world. An image in his mind of such a beautiful place, Peru, and here it was formulating into something real on paper. After hearing about the history of Peru from Magnus he had become intrigued and after finally having the chance to read up on it he couldn’t help but want to express his feelings for the place in another medium.

A knock at the door causes his head to fling up; he instinctively speaks, “come in.” As the door opens he is met with the last person he expected to see.

“Hey Alec, you got a minute?” the redhead fiddles with her ring nervously, half expecting to be told to leave.

“Uh sure,” he gestures for her to take a seat on the bed next to him closing his sketch pad and placing it to one side as he waits for her to sit down; eyeing her somewhat sceptically. “Can I help you with something?”

She manages to look him in the eye, “not exactly,” worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

“Well then what is it?” he scolds himself internally for how that came out, not meaning it to be so harsh. In a bid to rectify this he awkwardly places a hand on her arm, “what did you want to see me for?”

After a moment of shock at Alec touching her she manages to fight away her anxious feelings and smiles brightly at him. “Well, I just thought that with everything going on between Jace and I, that it would be better for him if we got to know each other more. I was thinking we could go grab lunch together?”

“Uh, okay...” she raised a valid point that it would make things better for Jace if they got on more, didn’t mean he was going to enjoy getting to know Clary though, he was pretty sure he knew enough about her as it was. But that attitude wasn’t going to help his parabatai. He realises that he still has his hand on her arm and pulls it away, running it through his hair. “I’ll meet you out front in five?” he offers.

“Great, see you in five.” With one final grin she leaves the room and a slightly shocked Alec.

Lunch with Clary, he could do this, how hard could it be trying to get along better with her? There was one thing; at least the annoying best friend wouldn’t be there as well. Even if he wasn’t finding Simons company half as bad as he used to when he was a mundane. As he tidied his bits up and shrugged on a jacket he began to think more positively. Jace must see something in her; she can’t be totally annoying; well at least no more than Jace himself. With a sigh he leaves the room and goes to meet Clary.

 

They end up having lunch in Java Jones; Alec feeling a little out of place surrounded by so many mundanes. They both order a sandwich and a coffee; settling down at a table out of the way of the other customers.  Alec takes a sip of his coffee then makes a decision to get the awkwardness out of the way. “Clary, I’m sorry that I often come across as cold and harsh. I don’t mean to.” He runs a hand through his hair then resolves to fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. “I just don’t cope with change all that well and when you arrived all our worlds shifted. And I’m sorry that I took it out on you.”

“Alec it’s okay” she takes hold of his hand, “Izzy and Jace explained things to me and I know that it wasn’t intentional. And you’ve shown more than once that you’re there for me. And that matters more.”

“Yeah I guess it does,” he smiles at her, a genuine smile. And to her surprise he squeezes her hand before releasing it in favour of tucking in to his sandwich.

After finishing half of hers Clary can’t help but asking, “so...you and Magnus, how’s that going?”

“Great, he’s amazing,” a wistful look covers his face.

“That good huh,” Clary grins, causing Alec to blush as she breaks his thoughts. He looks away awkwardly trying to focus on not blushing but when he turns back her grin causes his face to heat more.

Somehow he manages to compose himself, telling himself that it was no different than talking to Izzy. “Everything’s going really well at the moment; sure we’ve had a few blips but nothing we can’t get through. Everything with Magnus just feels right, you know?”

“Yeah I know what you mean; it’s how I feel when I’m with Jace.” And just like that the tension between the two begins to lift. “Well, other than when he does that thing where you’re trying to talk to him about something serious and somehow he manages to turn the conversation so it’s about him.”

“Yes! It’s so irritating when he does that! I think I definitely have the better boyfriend, the worst habit that Magnus has is taking in all the stray cats...well and stray downworlders!” this causes them both to fall into a fit of laughter.

Once they’ve both calmed down Clary decides to bring up a new topic. “I couldn’t help but notice that you were drawing when I came into your room earlier; I didn’t know you drew as well.”

“Most people don’t, I don’t even think Jace knows to be honest with you. I’m not exactly an expert at it but it can be quite calming.”

“Well I am always here if you want any help or advice with it. Although from what I saw you’re doing pretty damn well on your own.”

“You really think so?” she smiles at him nodding.

“What kind of things do you like to draw?”

“Places, animals that kind of thing. I don’t really draw people much but somewhere I have an old sketchbook with a drawing of Izzy holding Max just after he was born.”

“That sounds beautiful.”

“I could show it to you at some point? You know if you were interested, if you wanted to...you don’t have to...”

“Alec,” she cuts him off from his nervous ramble, “I would love to see it.” As she smiles at him he finds it infectious and can’t help but to smile back.

“What about you, what do you prefer to draw?” He finishes the last of his sandwich and sits back in the chair. He hadn’t imagined ever feeling this relaxed around Clary, he would have to thank her at some point for asking him to do this.

“I wouldn’t say there was really any one thing I focus more on, I just draw what I feel in my heart. I have to say the one thing I don’t really draw as much is animals. I guess I just feel that I don’t do them justice.”

“I can understand that. Honestly it’s been so long that I’ve had the chance to pick up a pencil that when I felt the urge today I wasn’t even sure what would come out. I just knew that I needed to create something.” Having also finished her sandwich she piles her empty plate on top of Alec’s.

“And then once you’re started before you know it, the image is taking shape and in your minds eye you can see the end result.” She takes a sip of her coffee, enjoying the sugary taste.

“Exactly.” Alec’s face is the most relaxed Clary can remember ever seeing him, part of her feels honoured to see this side of him.

“I guess you don’t really have time for things like that with this life, I know I barely get a chance to even think about drawing let alone actually create something.”

Alec sighs, “it’s hard to have any type of hobby that doesn’t involve training, chasing demons and things like that. That’s why Izzy spends so much time in the lab and Jace and I are usually training. There isn’t room for much more. Although, though he may be the last to admit it, Jace does enjoy reading a good book.”

“Really? What kind does he have a preference for?” Clary leans on the table, full of intrigue.

“Oddly, science fiction, I guess his life just doesn’t have quite enough crazy in it!” He gesticulates with his hand.

“Only Jace.” She rolls her eyes animatedly.

“I know when either something is really getting to him or he’s in a really good mood because he turns to the piano.”

“I’ve only heard him play the once, and it was beautiful.”

Alec nods, “when he first joined us he spent a lot of time playing it. I used to sit in there and just watch him. Watch the way his whole body changes as his fingers seem to float across the keys. Only really differences to now is that he used to make the odd mistake back then and he was always very harsh on himself if he did. Thankfully that doesn’t seem to happen anymore.” He wasn’t sure what was compelling him to be so open, but given that she was going to be a big part of his life from now on he wasn’t going to stop it. She makes Jace happy, that matters more than anything. She deserved to feel welcomed into the family, especially after such a turbulent entrance into it.

“What was he like, when he first arrived?” She rests her cheek on her hand, lapping up all the information that she was getting from Alec.

“Quiet a lot of the time and then screaming at everything the rest of the time. A couple of weeks in when he was allowed to join in with the training he stopped being so quiet and then we saw the arrogant side to him. He always pushed himself to best everyone else, and let’s face it, that was hardly a challenge for him.”

“Must of been difficult for you when your family took him on.”

“Yes and no. Yes because it was change and I don’t exactly have the best way of dealing with new people. And no because when he arrived my parents had less time to scrutinise me.”

“Have your parents always been so intense about everything?” The question was out of her mouth before her brain had chance to filter it out, thankfully Alec didn’t seem to mind.

“Not always, a long time ago, before Izzy, they were different. I don’t think they realise that I have memories of when we used to live in Idris. But I can remember bits; they were a lot more openly loving and not so pushy at expecting nothing less than perfection.”

“Then they had to prove themselves to the Clave?”

“Yeah,” Alec sighs. He drains the rest of his coffee and adds his cup to the pile. Before he has chance to say anything else his phone buzzing in his pocket cuts him off. “Sorry,” he apologises to Clary as he pulls his phone out. He groans at seeing a message that he was needed back at the institute. He rolls his eyes, “sorry to do this but I’m needed back at the institute, I can wait until you’re done and we can head back together if you like?”

“I’m almost done, one sec,” she finishes the last of her coffee and stands up. “Lets go.” She smiles brightly as they head out of the café together. This day would mark the dawning of a strong friendship emerging between the two of them. Alec really did need to thank Clary for suggesting lunch, who knew that just an hour with her could make things so much easier between the two of them? Part of him did now feel a little bit sorry for Jace; but he was sure that he would be telling Clary much worse things about his parabatai in time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank my amazing friend Chels, for always being there when I need help, I honestly don't think this fic would've made it passed ten words without her!


End file.
